Feuding Love
by kawaii2
Summary: Hate. Rage. That’s what the Higurashi family and the Togami family have shared throughout the decades. One day, a mistake forces Higurashi Kagome and Togami Inu-Yasha to be placed in the same high school. Will these two follow the path of love, or hatre
1. Rumors

[A/N: In several Asian countries, middle school is 7, 8, and 9th grade, while high school is 10, 11, and 12th grade. Japan is one of these schools…I think…^_^;]

Inu- Yasha is not m~i~n~e!!!!!!!! Rather, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!

Story: Feuding Love 

[PG- so far]

Place: Tokyo, Japan.

Since decades ago, the Higurashi family and the Togami

family have had an unyielding feud between them. The 

children of each family were taught to despise the rival

household. One day, an unfortunate accident at the local

district causes Higurashi Kagome and Togami Inu- Yasha to 

be placed in the same high school. Will they clash, or will 

they finally break free of their families' tradition?

                             [CHAPTER 1: Rumors]

          It was currently daybreak in the busy household of the Higurashi family. The large mansion in which they occupied was flowing with streams of active servants, scrambling in every direction possible. It was the start of a calm and perfect morning, just right before the daily commotion began…

***

          She stuck her silver fork into the yellow omelet, and eyed it fearfully. It defined inedible, with its seemingly cooked pale sides drooping over the edge of her eating utensil. Her hands trembled at the mental picture of it, along with its accessories of vegetables and cheese. Kagome made a face, as she finally got enough courage to quickly pop it into her mouth, but as it slid down her throat, a greenish color crossed her cheeks. But, the entrance of a loud-pitched shriek soon interrupted her stomach's self- pity.

          "What! You don't mean to tell me that they…that wretched family is moving back here!!!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted in outrage, her thin mouth pulled back in obvious distate.

          "I know just how you feel, dear. To think that they would even dare to show their face in this city after their ancestor plundered our family corporation," Mr. Higurashi muttered miserably under his breath, while pounding the table hard, spilling his coffee onto the classified section of the newspaper, and frightening the maids enough to back away.

          Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes, and she brought her hands up to cover up the noise that followed afterwards. Day after day, night after night, were their opinions of the Togami family ALL they could mention as a family topic? Forgetting to envelop her ears, Kagome slammed her fist into the counter, only to feel a streak of pain as result of the impact.

          "But Father," Kagome cut in, "if we are able to afford our own private jet, a luxurious 3 story mansion, as well as dozens of servants, how exactly are we ruined?" Kagome stared intently at her parents, her hand neatly composed on her lap.

          "That's not the point, my dear daughter! If it weren't for that shameful family of dogs, we'd have been the wealthiest family in Japan! Every child in this country, nevertheless the whole world, would know our names!" Mr. Higurashi blurted out, his eyes fixed solidly on Kagome.

          "That's quite right dear," 

Here, Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her husband, clearly frustrated at her daughter's lack of fury, " they butchered your honorable ancestor's business, and stole our rightful place in history!" She placed her small hand on Mr. Higurashi's shoulder, and leaned against it, as if to comfort the both of them from some devastating loss.

          "Oh please," Kagome muttered irately under her breath, so that they couldn't hear her.

          Mr. Higurashi wiped the sweat beads off his forehead, and then began babbling on about his financial suffering. Kagome's mother joined in enthusiastically, and the two of them began shouting out insults at some invisible enemy, while raising their fists at the ceiling above. The servants were utterly terrified. 

          Groaning heavily, Kagome pushed her chair back with a screech, and got up. She glanced warily at her relentless parents, then tiptoed to the front doorway. She picked up the new book bag that she had bought from the mall several days ago, and swung it around her shoulder. It was light, as it was the first day of school. Kagome silently turned the doorknob, and opened it just enough to slip through; then closed it with a creak once she was outside of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were oblivious of their daughter's sudden absence, and kept on their brash discussion.

***

          Kagome gave a huge sigh of relief, and stretched her arm, soaking in the rising sun overhead. Why did her parents have to bring that family up EVERY single morning? They, along with her other relatives seemed to harbor some sort of deep grudge against the Togami's. Kagome herself had only heard her family's biased opinions against them.

 Because of different family members' varying accounts of the family's characteristics, Kagome couldn't decide whether to believe the Togami family members looked like wide eyed trolls, of that they resembled ogre- like creatures with hair tucked in between toes. But, one feature that they could all correspond on was that all the males of the Togami family inherited silky white hair. 

Kagome shivered. Just thinking about all the chaotic and heated   conversations over that family made her want to pull her hair and scream. It was only seven in the morning, and her first day of high school was being ruined! Kagome closed her eyes angrily in deep thought, then opened them again, settling her gaze on the clear azure sky above her. _No way am I going to let the Togami family unit and my own family disturb my day even further! _She growled to herself, and gave an irritated lurch before continuing her walking at a faster pace.

***

          After some time of walking, Kagome noticed signs that she was nearing her school. Students flocked from different directions to a building that was two crossroads and two stoplights ahead. The teenagers greeted each other happily after a long summer's break, while the new arrivals to the school stood blankly around, gazing forlornly until they caught sight of a familiar face.

          Some students had decided to get there by car, clogging up the street with many automobiles. Others walked, appearing around the corners of streets and blocks. Mrs. Higurashi had insisted that Kagome be escorted to school in a limousine, but Kagome had argued against it. It wouldn't do having the other teenagers think she was a snob on the first day of school, much less, 10th grade. In failing to persuade her mom, Kagome had slipped out that morning, undetected and unnoticed.

          She smiled. This was bliss, walking to school, bathing in the warm sun, and soothed by the fresh morning air. 

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around, to see a girl with long raven hair waving frantically at her from behind.

"Sango? You're…here?" Kagome asked incredulously, while slowing her pace for the girl to catch up.

          Her friend smiled cheerfully, and winked slyly. "Yup! I finally convinced Dad to let me come to this high school; it is far from my home, and he's overly protective sometimes."

          Kagome swung her book bag happily. "I'm really glad you made it. I don't think I could've made it through the school year without you! My house is in a state of confusion and mess right this moment."

          Sango smirked. "They're bothering you about those people again, aren't they?"

          " **'_Those people'_**are the Togami family," Kagome said in a grumpy voice, masking her grin behind a frown. Sango was the one of her friends that knew about her household's "problem". Kagome was surprised the whole neighborhood didn't know, seeing as her family constantly heaved about the Togami's in their daily morning rounds.

          "Yeah, yeah I know," Sango said, nodding her head sympathetically, "but it's school time right now. Don't waste your patience and energy on bitterness!"

          Kagome smiled wryly at her friend's attempt to cheer her up.

"By the way, there's a rumor going around."

"What rumor?" Kagome asked in a curious tone.

"Well, it seems that a really rich family moved in for the new school year, and their children are supposedly located at our school. One of them is said to be in 10th grade this year too!" Sango shouted ecstatically, her backpack swaying with her continuous movement.

          Kagome clutched a lamppost to steady herself from what she just heard, then felt dizzy as it was processed in her head. _First the Togami's are heard to be moving back into town…and now another wealthy family is going to have kids transferred into my school…_ _It's going to be so pleasant at my house tonight… _Kagome grimaced, and she banged her head against the brick wall alongside the pavement.

"Uh…Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome awoke from her sudden dream sequence, and laughed nervously at her friend.

"I just got carried away from the moment there….um…go on about how many cars that family has again?" Kagome improvised with an embarrassed look on her face.

Sango stared back at her strangely for a second, then regained her lively chatter.

" Based on what people are saying, this family could be as rich or richer than yours, Kagome!"

"Really?" Kagome mused half- heartedly, her mind on other things.

Sango sighed, and shook her head. Kagome stopped and looked at her friend.

"Sorry. Did I go off into space again?" Sango nodded her head, her face aggravated.

"It's just that that new family moving here made me think of the Togami's. My parents were yelling up a storm, because they found out that their rival was moving back here too."

"No, you're kidding, right?" Sango asked, in disbelief.

"Positive," Kagome said in an unhappy voice, her back sagging.

As if to defy the mood of the scene, Sango then smiled. "I'm glad I'm not rich!" She sang in a sing- song voice. "You worry too much, Kagome. I'm sure you won't have to make any contact with the Togami's at all. Now hurry up! We're going to be late!" Sango checked her watch worriedly, and then she and Kagome ran across the streets, unaware of the cars honking intensely at them. Barely making it into the school before the first bell, they quickly checked their schedules, and were pleased to find out that they shared the same teachers. Then in a wild frenzy, the two of them entered their classroom. 

How wrong Sango was.

***

A/N: YAY! New story up! Heheheh. Don't worry, I won't forget about my other fics….or will I? BWA HAHAHAHA. This is the first time I used Verdana (the font if you didn't know). But I just love how it looks!!! ^ _^ Oh, and I was wondering, do the students have different teachers come in for each period, or do they switch classes each period? It sorta slipped my mind…so if you know, I would be very happy if you told me in your review.

Also, I was motivated to write by reading this really great fic in the Inu- Yasha category. I forgot the author's pen name, but the story's called Clumsy! It's really good!!! Oh…and R & R …for this story! Onegai!


	2. The Interaction Begins

I really thank the first reviewers for their comments! I know, Mrs. Higurashi is slightly out of it….heheh. ^ ^;;; I also revised the summary in the first chapter, so now it's a little different!! And thank u Strawberry shortcake for your help on how it is in Japan.

Inu- Yasha is Rumiko Takahashi's!!!!! 

Feuding Love

Hate. Fury. Rage. That's what

the Higurashi family and the Togami

family have shared throughout the 

decades. In modern Japan, a small

mistake forces Higurashi Kagome

and Togami Inu-Yasha to be placed in

the same high school. Will these two 

follow the path of hatred, or will they 

fall in love?

                                       [Chapter 2: The Interaction Begins]

          The second bell buzzed, and Kagome and Sango frantically burst into Rm 42, browsing for empty seats. Kagome decided to go with the third seat down the fifth aisle, it was a window seat that provided nice scenery, and she was liable to catch every word the teacher spoke. Sango, on the other hand, preferred the seat in the middle row, where no one was likely to spot her. Suddenly, the third bell sounded, and all students out of their seats scrambled towards a desk.

          A few short seconds later, the teacher strolled in, looking extremely nervous in his suit and tie. He was a rather round and stocky looking man, with a few unshaven whiskers alongside his face. His head appeared to be fully bald, and he seemed very jumpy at all the faces staring at him.

          He shifted uneasily, and fiddled with his collar for some brief moments before he began. "I will be your English teacher for this year. My name is Suko Myoga, and I-"

          An unexpected cold draft of air blew in, and he stopped in the middle of his sentence. The class immediately hushed, and before long, the principal strolled in, with a person behind him lodged by the doorway.

          Kagome moved her chair to the left a bit, and struggled to raise herself higher, in order to catch a glimpse of the person by the entrance, but his face seemed to be hidden in shadows.

          "Ah. Suko. I didn't mean to barge in like that," the principal apologized, his hand securely gripped on the doorknob. Myoga glanced at the principal- who was at least a head taller than him, and then shook his head wildly, while gesturing for his employer to come in. 

          "N-no. I don't mind at all! Do come in!"

The principal nodded, and turned to the person behind him, and whispered inaudibly into his ear before walking to the front of the room. He cleared his throat loudly, and placed his hands on the teacher's desk. The students turned their glances on him, and awaited for what he would say.

"I'm pleased to announce that you will have a new student in your class. He just moved here from Kyoto a few days ago," pausing momentarily, the principal beckoned toward the face hidden in the dark.

Slowly, the figure shuffled uncaringly over. The whole class held their breath as they waited for him to reveal himself to them, Kagome along with them.

Beautiful, silky hair. That was the first thing that came to her mind, as he made his way to the left of the principal. After his seemingly short journey there, the boy turned toward his peers, and fixed his bright golden eyes on them. They appeared to be condemning them for some heinous task. Strangely, they seemed to linger on her briefly before moving on. His long white hair settled around his shoulders, and they added to his dreamy appearance.

Kagome gazed at him, and felt as if she was being lured into a trance. Then the spell was broken, and she blinked her eyes hard. What had gotten into her, she scolded herself. _It's only a boy…a fairly cute boy…_

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so. As Kagome dazedly gazed around the room, she saw several of the girls flutter their eyelashes, probably hoping to make a lasting first impression. She was relieved to see that her friend Sango wasn't the looking the least bit overcome, and in fact, was raising an eyebrow.

As for the male population, they seemed to be the least cheerful in welcoming the new student to their territory. Kagome caught snatches of narrowed eyebrows and scowls pointed in his direction. They obviously aren't too happy to gain more competition, Kagome figured, her mouth crinkled in a small smile.

The principal cleared his throat again, and the sudden stillness was shattered. 

"Our new transfer student is quite well- off. He might prove to be a match for some families in this district, eh?" The principal gave a loud chuckle to himself, while directing his open gaze to Kagome.

A small flush crept over her face, and she could feel her cheeks flaming. Kagome looked at her hands, pretending to be occupied with her fingernails, and wished the floor would just swallow her up. She could feel the heat of the stares from the other members of the room, and she fanned herself, trying not to suffocate from the warmth and embarrassment. 

_It's not my problem_, she thought, humiliated. _Like I cared if some family was richer than ours… Wait a minute, so the boy in the front of the room was one of the rich transfer students Sango had been gossiping about?_

Just as soon as Kagome recollected her coolness, the principal spoke again, in his gruff voice. This statement would become one of the most memorable events of her life, and start the shattering of her not-so-perfect world.

"Let's give a hand of welcome to Togami, Inu- Yasha."

Amidst her eagerly clapping fellow students, Kagome tried not to choke, and instead, came out gasping. She breathed in heavily, and moistened her lips. 

_Did I just hear…Togami?_ she asked herself, not wanting to believe it. _Na…I was probably imagining things_, she reassured.

The hearty applause gradually dimmed, and the principal spoke once more. 

"Anyway, we hope you grow to like our school, Togami."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth to refrain herself form allowing a scream to escape.

_Togami…no…It's not real!!!_

***

          He hated it here. The climate, the stores, the people. Everything! He dropped his briefcase with a thump onto the clean marble floor, causing an echo to ring throughout the open halls.

"Why?" he shouted loudly at his father, " Why did we have to move here?"

His father signaled the servants to stop unpacking, before he shifted his gaze to his son, his face filled with frustration and annoyance.

"Didn't I already explain it to you on the plane ride? I have to settle business affairs with partners. The only reason I lived in Kyoto so long was because of your mother, and now that she's…passed away, there is nothing that binds me there," Mr. Togami paused, a wistful look in his eyes, "besides, this was my childhood home…so I've decided we are to settle here. Now, unpack your belongings!" His father regained his stony face, and nodded for the servants to regain their task.

"But," Inu- Yasha folded his arms neatly across his chest, "Isn't this the city where the Higur- ,"

"Inu- Yasha!" His father's eyebrows lowered in fury. "I never want to hear that name spoken in my household, understand?!! You don't see Sesshoumaru protesting and sulking like a little boy, do you?"

Inu- Yasha changed his standing position, enough to his elder brother smirking coolly at him out of the corner of his eye. Inu- Yasha growled menacingly, and positioned himself again so he wouldn't have to face the mocking stare of his brother. 

Damn Sesshoumaru, he always acted so high and mighty; always gazing upon him with an inferior grin, Inu- Yasha thought crossly.

Behind him, a cold, barely visible smile tugged at the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth. His incompetent brother was so gullible; so easy to poke fun at. He shrugged slightly, before smoothly lifting up his heavy loads with just one arm. He didn't trust the servants to handle them right; they always seemed to muss his clothes, or break some irreplaceable item. He was the only one he had confidence in to complete the job both efficiently and responsibly. Once he had all his possessions on hand, Sesshoumaru easily detoured around the scattered contents from their previous manor. 

As he neared Inu- Yasha, he made sure to slow his pace down a little, and his shoulder nonchalantly brushed against his sibling's hair.

"You had better start moving. Don't want to start thinking about Kikyo again." He then sauntered off elegantly into the extensive hallway, and soon disappeared. 

Inu- Yasha glared after his brother, and his anger sizzled inside of him.

"Fine!" he snapped to no one in particular, " I'll stay in this stupid town!" Inu- Yasha roughly pulled on his luggage until it budged, then marched off with a huff, his hands aching to strangle his elder sibling. He was going to show both his father and Sesshoumaru that they were sadly mistaken about him. _I'm sure this can't possibly get any worse_, he grumbled to himself, balancing a tote bag on each shoulder.

          Dinner soon proved him wrong. "WHAT! I have to start school tomorrow!!!" Inu-Yasha stood up in disbelief, his eyes wide and disbelieving. His platter of roast duck served with sweet potatoes laid untouched.

          At the other end of the table, his father shot him a dirty glance. " You WILL go to school. It's what I get in return for paying those taxes!" he warned Inu- Yasha, his voice outlined with a hint of anger.

And now, here he was.

 School, sweet school, Inu- Yasha thought bitterly. He glanced at the person located beside him, and desisted in strangling him until the guy let him leave for home. Instead, he just looked him over. The man was medium sized fellow, appearing to reach the peak of middle- age, with square shaped glasses perched on his nose, which he kept adjusting every once in awhile.

          He chattered way too much, Inu- Yasha remarked irritably to himself, as the principal led him down the corridor of the building, with classrooms lodged at both sides.

          Finally, after a series of endless twists and turns, the principal stopped before a door with 42 painted on it.

He smiled hesitantly at Inu- Yasha, and leaned over to whisper into his ear,

"Are you ready?"

          Inu- Yasha returned his laugh with a blank stare. "Of course not," he muttered, hiding an gloomy scowl in the shadows of the hallway. 

The man apparently didn't seem to hear him, and instead, peered into the glass windows before approaching the doorknob. Inu- Yasha dully watched him walk over to a short man who was currently in the middle of lecturing or introducing himself. They spoke briefly, then the undersized man made some waving hand gestures, before he gave the principal his position in the head of the class.

          Inu- Yasha heard the low, scratchy voice inform the students of  his arrival with little interest, then saw the principal waving him in. Inu- Yasha had no choice, and he paused shortly, then his feet walked on their own accord. They moved, one step after the other, until he was presently facing a minimum of thirty students. Their intent faces looked him over, each revealing some sort of expression.

          Inu- Yasha cast a dull glance, his eyes wandering up and down the rows of adolescents. _Feh_. Inu- Yasha thought with a strong urge to yawn. _These people are just what I expected. Not much of a challenge to fit in I'm s- ,"_

His eye caught the slight flash of ebony hair, and they retraced their steps back up the row until he was focusing his attention on a girl with long shoulder-length hair, and auburn colored eyes. He squinted; trying to figure out what was it that made her look so familiar. Then it struck him, and his eyes widened.

_Kikyo?_

Inu- Yasha peered at her more closely this time, and he examined her thoroughly, his eyes catching the slightest movement she made.

_Her hair's to wavy to be like Kikyo's, and her face is thinner than that girl's…_

Inu- Yasha rested on her for a short time. She seemed to be aware of his attention, he thought with a smirk. No one else looked to notice the glance he inflicted on her; and after summarizing the rest of her up, Inu- Yasha returned his glance to the next row.

          The principal went on to babble more about him, before he exited the room, both for the benefit of him and the class, Inu- Yasha reflected, trying hard not to snort.

          After the door had regained its place in the wall for some time, the teacher opened his mouth to speak. Inu- Yasha turned an eye towards him, giving him a 1/5 portion of his full attention.

"Well, as the principal said," Myoga stammered out, "we are very pleased to have you join us." Several girls in the crowd nodded their heads in unison, and gazed at Inu- Yasha in rapture. He looked away from them, and struggled hard not to throw up. His pent-up anger- from arriving in this miserable place to when the principal started his foolhardy speeches, was under pressure not to erupt. 

          Seeing no reaction from Inu- Yasha, Myoga gathered his courage, and continued bravely one. 

"Ah…Inu- Yasha, please take a seat in the chair next to Higurashi Kagome, in the fith row, third seat."

***

Inu- Yasha blinked, his mind rapidly replaying the abrupt sentence.

_Higurashi…. _

It did that trick. Inu- Yasha's bottled- up anger exploded at full force, and he stopped refraining himself from social interaction. Sputtering in outrage and astonishment, Inu- Yasha grabbed his professor's necktie, and yanked it hard.

"HIGURASHI?!?! This stupid school never mentioned one word to my family that a member of that damn family was located here!"

_'Damn?' _Kagome felt her hand twitch, and a reddish tone appeared on her cheeks.

          She slammed both hands onto her desk, and knocked her chair to the floor with a crash. "What do you mean by "damn" ?" she demanded, her eyes flaring with anger.

          Inu- Yasha stopped shaking Myoga, and his face turned to stare at her. His mouth opened for a second, before it was masked by a glare of hatred. So the Kikyo-look-alike was Higurashi, he would have never guessed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Inu- Yasha had become aware of the situation, and quickly recovered form his shock. "You have no right to address me at all!"

"I- what? So you think I should bow low on my knees and pay you my respects, do you?"

Inu- Yasha's mouth curled into a superior grin. "I 'm glad to see you understand. After all, it's the least you could do after your family RUINED MY PREDECESSORS!!!

          Kagome clenched her teeth, and her body shook with anger. That family could sure spout some tall tales!

"We, ruined you? Shouldn't your family be the villains here?" Kagome snapped back, fuming with anger.

"You know, if I yanked off your shoes, I bet I could see tuffs of hair growing there!" She added- it being the only detail she could remember about the Togami's at the moment.

          Inu- Yasha opened his mouth, and gaped in indignation. He lunged toward Kagome's desk, and his hair softly drifting behind him. The history teacher gasped, and hurriedly scurried forward to block Inu- Yasha from moving any further. 

          "Inu- Yasha. I'm sure you don't have any intention of hurting a cla- ,"

he was interrupted by a long finger pointing at his round face.

"Out of my way." Inu- Yasha said, his voice deathly calm, his eyes glinting dangerously at his professor. 

          Myoga gave a yelp, and quickly returned to where he had came from. He backed away into a corner, and cowered in fear. The surrounding students in the class hushed, as not to miss a single piece of dialogue spoken. Two rows down, Sango rested her face on the desk before her, and groaned. _So much for no Togami's…  _

***

          His eyes held cold fury, and every small step brought him closer and closer to her. Kagome gulped unconsciously, and she started panicking. _What if he really tries to hurt me? But boys don't hit girls!_ She comforted herself with that little thought.

          She stared straight ahead, and saw Inu- Yasha take another stride, bringing him one more step closer. _Okay, so he's an exception_, she thought, trying to make humor of this dark situation, _but then again, he is a Togami._

          She bristled at the sudden presence of him beside her. Apparently his last step had been longer, she thought with a frown. She raised her head and met his golden eyes. She couldn't help but notice how bright they were, reflecting a minimized image of her in them.

          He flexed his fingers, bringing her out of her thoughts. best to do it as fast as I can." He clenched his fist into a ball, and was ready to swing it with full force.

"Prepare yourself, Higurashi. But take care; I'll do try to make it fast and quick!" 

          Kagome stood there, her legs slightly wavering. She stopped herself at once. _If I show the tiniest notion of being afraid, it'll make the process a lot more fun for him_, she reminded herself. Still, inside, she could feel her heart pounding hard. Outwards, her face showed only a glare, directed at the boy before her.

          Inu- Yasha brought his fist slowly behind him, all set to send it propelling into her face, but he was curious to see how she was accepting all this. He lifted his eyes, to try to catch a picture of her, shivering in fear. He was taken aback by what he found instead.

          She was not, as he had imagined, looking pleadingly at him, or even searching for the tiniest hint of mercy. Instead, her eyes glared reproachfully at him, her mouth set at a grim line beneath her nose. She looked…like Kikyo. He faltered slightly.

          Kagome stood there, silently waiting for the punch that never came. After nothing eventful happened, she wondered what could have happened. Her enemy was staring at her, his gaze firm, yet his eyes seemed to be distant. His anger seemed to have been drained out of him, and a strange expression was on his face, she thought, it wasn't frustration or fury…it was more like a look of longing, or was it love…? 

          Kagome ignored that last thought, and returned to just eye-contact with the person in front of her. He sure didn't look like he was about to strike out anytime soon, but then again, she didn't know him all to well.

          So what was she going to do? Just stand there? Usually in these types of situations, the attacker threw a quick punch and then everything returned to normal. But in this case, her foe was merely staring at her blankly, and it had been minutes since he had stomped towards her angrily. 

Besides, she reminded herself heatedly, this was the guy who had started the fight, and had insulted her family terribly. He had such a bloated head, and the lies he made up were unspeakable! Kagome felt steam coming out of her ears. A fiery sensation was suddenly present in her head, and she couldn't stop herself from completing the task her mind had set on accomplishing. 

SMACK!

His eyes lost their glazed look, and blinked several times, regaining awareness of what just happened. His hand instinctively went up to stroke his cheek. Titters and whispers were heard throughout the room as he and Kagome stared at each other with cold looks.

          _That girl_, he mumbled with a dry smile plastered on his face, _isn't going to make this move so fun after all…_

***

YAY! Done with chapter two!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and sorry for any grammar errors. I just checked it over a few times…..


End file.
